Many people have imperfect vision that requires correction through the use of prescriptive lenses. However, it is not always desirable or practical to use prescriptive lenses when performing certain tasks that require accurate vision. For example, when a person views himself or herself in a mirror for the purpose of shaving, applying cosmetics, or the like, clear vision is obviously desired. However, the use of eyeglasses in such situations is impractical because conventional eyeglasses obstruct the person's face. Another situation where wearing prescriptive lenses is impractical, is when a person is selecting spectacle frames to support their prescriptive lenses. In such a situation, the person selecting the spectacle frames cannot clearly view his or her image in a plano or flat mirror unless the needed prescriptive lenses are held in front of the frames being sampled. This, however, obstructs part of the reflective image the person is trying to view.
Mirrors are optical devices that reflect light, in accordance with the contours of their reflective surfaces. As such, mirrors can be formed with varied focal points so as to compensate for any one person's visual imperfections. However, most every person's visual impairments differ from those of other persons. Therefore, it is impossible to form a single fixed mirror surface that can compensate for the visual imperfections of all, or even most, people. As such, mirrors have been invented that have variable focal lengths in an attempt to allow each person to adjust the mirror to best correct his or her own vision.
Some of the simplest ways to produce a variable mirror focal point is to place a corrective lens in front of a fixed flat mirror. The corrective lens may include custom formed lenses or the corrective lens may be adjustably positioned relative to the flat mirror, thereby allowing the focal length of the mirror to be altered. The prior art of such corrective lens mirrors is exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,374,047 to Gatchell; 3,677,620 to Bettencourt and 3,970,369 to Wachsman. As can be recognized by a person skilled in the art, the variability of such corrective lens mirrors is limited by the optical characteristics of the corrective lens being used. Therefore, one mirror cannot be created for use by all people regardless of their visual impairment.
A second prior art method of varying the focal length of a mirror is accomplished by selectively varying the contour of the mirror surface. In such systems, the mirror surface is formed on a flexible backing, thereby allowing the mirror surface to be flexed into a convex or concave orientation. In some systems, such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,733,637 to Joseph, the mirror surface is flexed by compressing the frame of the mirror. Another common means of deforming the mirror is through the use of pneumatics or hydraulics, creating a fluid pressure on one side of the mirror that causes it to deform. Such pneumatic or hydraulic mirror systems are exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,623,793 to Mertem; 3,632,796 to Schweiger; 3,972,600 to Cobary; 4,119,366 to LeMaitre; 4,128,310 to Miller and 4,913,536 to Barnea. Additionally, the deformation of optical elements using a pneumatic means have also been used in applications other than that of corrective mirrors. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,655 to Honigsbaum, there is shown a pneumatic method used to shape prescriptive lenses within a pair of eyeglasses.
The problem inherent in the pneumatically or hydraulically deformed mirrors of the prior art is that the pressure used to deform the mirror surface, produces only a spherical concave or convex correction to the reflected image. However, many people who wear glasses have corrective lenses that create cylindrical or torical corrections in a viewed image. The conventional prior art systems are incapable of producing cylindrical or torical corrections in the reflected image, therefore limiting the ability of prior art mirror systems to accurately compensate for prescriptive lenses.
It is therefore a primary objective of the present invention to provide a viewing assembly that reflects an image that can be adjustably corrected spherically, cylindrically and/or torically, thereby allowing the present invention viewing assembly to correct a reflected image in a more accurate manner.